My Love Yakuza
by cho kihyunaiesme
Summary: 'apa yang kau lakukan padaku hingga aku begitu mencintaimu-kibum /apa aku sudah tak lagi memiliki kesempatan untuk memilikimu kyu-hyung -sungmin /baik , mulai sekarang kau resmi jadi selingkuhanku kim sungmin -kyuhyun
1. Chapter 1

**Cast; kim kibum , cho kyuhyun Mr danMrs cho (kan bertambah seiring cerita**

**Disclaimer; mereka semua milik tuhan dan keluaga masing masing hyunie hanya minjem nama aja**

**Sumarry ; '' YAH ... jika kau tidak mau membantuku yah Sudah jangan mengataiku lemah brengsek-kyuhyun/''menarik akan aku dapatkan kau cho-kibum**

**WARNING ; DON' LIKE DON'T READ**

Ketika sang mentari telah tergantikan oleh sangrembulan di kediaman keluarga cho

Bukannya sepi justru tampak tegang

Ruang Tamu

''cho kyuhyun apa kau masih tidak mau mengakui perbuatanmu'' ucap tuan cho dingin

''aku sudah bilang bukan aku yang memulainya duluan tapi mereka''

''tapi kau tidak perlu membuwat mereka sampai masuk rumah sakit''

'' cih mereka memang pantas mendapat kannya'' ujar kyuhyun sinis jika mengingat kejadian

Tadi rasanya ia ingin kembali menghajar anak-anak sialan itu

**FLASHBACK**

''hah ... hah.. hah .. kyuh ..''

''ada apa dengan mu jonghyun kenapa kau terlihat seperti habis di kejar setan?'' tanya kyuhyun

''hah ... changmin kyu changmin ''ujar jonghyun semakin panik

''ada apa dengan changmin kalau bicara yang jelas jonghyun''

''cahangmin di serang miraecle senoir high school''

''lalu kenapa kau kesini bodoh bagaimana dengan changmin''

'' jangan panggil aku bodoh aku kesini ingin minta bantuan masalah nya miracle membawa banyak sekali anggota''

''cih brengsek miracle, jonghyun hubungi minho biar aku memanggil anak-anak yang lain''

''o-oke''

Satu jam kemudian shinki senior high sudah siap menghajar miracle

'' jonghyun dimana tempat penyerangchangmin''

''gng shibuya''

Gang Shibuya

''bagaiman shim changmin apa kau masih belum menyerah juga'' ucap ketua miracle

''cih jangan harap aku mau menyerah pada kalian'' ucap changmin sinis dengan luka-luka di

Seluruh tubunya dan kondisinya yang sudah terkepung

''heh dalam keadaan seperti ini kau masih bisa sombong juga rupanya kalau begitu habisi dia'' ucapnya pada seluruh anggota miracle

Tap

Tap

Tiba-tiba terdengar banyak sekali langkah kaki yang mendekat

''changmin kemarilah'' ucap kyuhyun datar changmin perlahan mendekatinya

''Hoh ... teryata anak shinki high school sudah datang''

''apa mau mu diyeon –shi kami merasa tidak memiliki masalah dengan mu''

''apa kau bilang tidak punya masalah? Bukankah kau telah menghajar beberapa murid miracle''

''mereka memang pantas mendapat kannya karna sudah mengganggu siswi shinki''

'' jangan banyak omong kau cho kyuhyun SERANG MEREKA'' teriak diyeong

Bak .. buk .

Skip time

'' diyeon inilah akibatnya jika kau melawan shinki high school , mari tinggalkan mereka'' ujar kyuhyun datar tampa memperdulikan miracle yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri semua

**AND FLASHBACK**

''hm pasti karna kau bergaul lagi dengan anak-anak jalanan itu''

''appa sudah berulang kali aku tegaskan jangan panggil mereka anak jalanan''

''hoh ini yang akan kaudapatkan saat bermain dengan mereka , appa akan memindahkan sekolah mu ke saphire blue high school'' ujar tuan cho

tenang

''aku tidak mau''

''cho kyuhyun dengarkan aku jika kau tidak menuruti ucapan ku maka teman-teman mu yang

Akan tau akibatnya'' ujar tuan cho penuh intimidasi

''arasso rasso aku akan pindah tapi jangan berani appa sentuh teman-taman ku''

''baik kita deal dan jangan sampai ada perkelahian lagi di sana atau teman-teman mu taruhannya ,ohya besok kau sudah akan sekolah di saphire blue''

''terserah appa saja'' ucap kyuhyun tak perduli sambil melenggang pergi

Tanpa di ketahuinya expresi datar dan penuh keangkuhan tuan cho menyenduh

''maaf kyu appa hanya menginginkan yang terbaik untuk mu'' ujarnya lirih

**SAPHIRE BLUE HIGH SCHOOL**

*

'' hei apa kalian sudah dengar bahwa akan ada murid baru di sini?''

''tentu saja aku tau semoga saja dia tampan''ucap siswi lain menimpali

tinggalkan percakapan para siswi ini kita beralih pada kyuhyun yang sudah ada di depan gerbang** SAPHIRE BLUE HIGH SCHOOL** denagan seragam kebanggan saphire blu e celana putih dipadu dengan kemeja biru dan juga jas putih tanpa dasi dan seragam yang di keluarkan

dengan logo naga tergambar jelasdi dada sebelah kirinya dan pin nama emas cho kyuhyun terpasang rapi di jasnya

''cih dasar tua bangka sialan kenapa mengirim aku ke sekolah seperti ini'' ucap kyuhyun pelan di sertai umpatan yang di tunjukan untuk tuan cho

Dengan gerutuan dan umpatan ia berjalan menuju ruang kepala sekolah jangan heran kenapaia yang siwa baru langsung tau ruang kepala sekolah tentu sa karna-

Cklek

''kenapa kau baru datang kyuhyun-shi'' ucap suara sang kepala sekolah

''tidak usah basa-basi umma cepat beri tau kelasku'' ucap kyuhyun santai dengan tan sopan-santun sama sekali

-Sekolah ini milik keluarga dari pihak keluaga ibunya

''mr . jung antar diya ke kelasnya'' ucap mhr cho tenag tanpa perduli sikap tidak sopan putranya

Setelah kyuhyun dan jung songsaeng keluar

''kyunie kenapa kau jadi berubah seperti ini kemana kyunie ku yang dulu selalau bersikap manja dan sopan'' lirih mrs cho tentu saja sebenarnya dia tau kenapa kyuhyun bisa bersikap seperti ini pun karna keluaganya yang tak harmonis lagi

kelas lXa

''silahkan perkenalkan dirimu kyuhyun-shii''ucap mrs jiyeon

''cho kyuhyun''ucapnya datar

''eh hanya itu saja?'' tanya mrs jiyeon bingung masa ia hanya memperkenalkan nama

''lalu kau mau aku bagaimana songsanim''

'' ah akalau begitu silahkan duduk bersama kibum , kibum-shi angkat tangan mu''

Seorang pemuda tampan dengan seragam rapi di bangku paling belakang mengangkat tangannya

**DEG**

**''eh ada apa dengan ku kenapa jantungku berdebar-debar saat melihatnya? Ah mungkin aku hanya gugup'**' batin kyuhyun ia berjalan dengan langkah angkuh dan wajah datar meski perasaannya tidak karuan

**SKIP TIME**

Pulang sekolah kyuhyun yang berjalan pelan menuju halte tiba-tiba di hadang segerombol murid yang berseragam sama dengannya dilihat dari pin nama yang berwarna biru yang menandakan mereka siswa tahun ke tiga [pin merah untuk kelas satu pin emas untuk kelas dua dan pin biru untuk kelas tiga]

''heh muried baru jangan sombong kau yah karna kau putra pemilik sekolah'' ucap salah seorang dari gerombolan itu sambil mendorong kyuhyun kuat yang langsung jatuh terduduk mengingat postur tubuh siswa itu yang besar dan lumayan kekar

''cih brengsek mereka jika saja akutidak berjanji appa untuk tidak berkelahi lagi aku pasti akan menghabisi wajah sok mereka semua'' batin kyuhyun kesal

**Tap tap**

Sebelum mereka akan menghajar kyuhyun terdengar suara langkah pelan dari belakang mereka begitu mereka menoleh sudah ada kim kibum yang berjalan santai dengan ke dua tangan yang di masukan ke dalam kantong celana dan earphone putih yang bertengger di kedua telinganya

''se-sebaiknya kita pergi sebelum kibum menghajar kita'' ucap salah seorang dari mereka panik

Oh ayolah siapa yang tak kenal kim kibum sang prince ice saphire blue ia paling benci jika melihat perkelahian yang ada di depannya jika sedang mendengarkan lagu semua siswa saphire pun tak ada yang berani mengusiknya mengingat ia pernah membanting para yakuza

Yang tidak sengaja menggangunya entah mengapa para yakuza itu langsung mnta maaf dan berlari ketakutan begitu tau ia yang menhajar mereka , lagi pula kim kibum adalah orang yang paling misterius di sekolahnya dengan latar belakang keluarga yang tidak di ketahui

''hn..'' gumam kibum begitu tiba di hadapan kyuhyun sambil menyerahkan seuah buku

'**'menggemaskan**''batin kibum sat melihat expresi bingung kyuhyun

'buku milik mu''

''gomawao'' ucap kyuhyun pelan

''hn'' ucap kibum dan perlahan mulai melengang pergi

''hey kibum-shi tak bisakah kau membantuku berdiri'' ucap kyuhyun yang mau tak mau membuwat kibum berbalik dan membantunya berdiri

''ck lemah'' ucap kibum pelan

''YAH ... jika tidak mau membantu yah sudah jangan mengataiku lemah brengsek '' ucap kyuhyun sinis sambil menabrak bahu kibum

'' menarik akan aku dapatkan kau cho kyuhyun'' senyum kibum atau malah seringainya berhati hatilah cho karna kibum selalu mendapatkan yang dia mau

*

*  
**TBC.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Cast ; kibum ,kyuhyun Mr dan Mrs cho **

**Disclaimer; mereka semua milik tuhan dan keluaga masing-masing hyunie Cuma minjem nama**

**Sumarry ; '' YAH ... jika kau tidak mau membantuku yah sudah jangan mengataiku lemah brengsek-kyuhyun/''menari akan aku dapatkan kau cho-kibum**

**Warning ; DON'T LIKE DON'T READ ,TYPO ALUR KECEPETAN** **YAOI**

*

*

Pagi hari di kediaman cho tepatnya kamar kyuhyun sudah ada beberapa maid wanita yang tampaknya meributkan sesuatu

''jina-ah kemarin kan sudah aku yang membangunkan tuan muda sekarang kau saja yang membangunkannya' ucap salah seorang maid

''ta-tapi aku takut tuan muda marah'' ucap maid yang bernama jina

''kau lebih memilih tuan muda yang marah atau tuan ddan nyonya cho yang marah'' gertak salah seorang maid

Dengan langkah yang amad sangat di paksakan jina memasuki kamar kyuhyun

**Cklek ... **

Dengan takut-takut jina mengeluarkan suaranya

''tu-tuan muda bangun i-ini su-sudah pagi'' ucapnya lumayan keras dengan nada gugup bertanya kenapa ia tidak membangunkan kyuhyun dengan mengguncang tubuhnya? Tentu saja ia tidak mau membuwat kyuhyun mengamuk atau ia akan terkena barang-barang yang di lempar kyuhyun jika mengamuk

''Keluar kau'' ucap kyuhyun datar di balik selimut

'' ta-tapi tuan muda''

''ck aku bilang **KELUAR**'' bentak kyuhyun sambil menyingkap selimut yang tadi di gunakannya membuwat pelayan malang tadi langsung berlari keluar kamarnya

''haish kenapa selalu maid yang membangunkan ku apa yeoja itu sudah tidak mau lagi membangunkan ku'' ucap kyuhyun sambil mengusap wajahnya kasar ia pun berlalau ke kamar mandi

**RUANG MAKAN**

Tampak suasana yang amat suram dan sunyi dari ruang makan tersebut sampai kyuhyun turun dari kamarnya yang ada di lantai dua

''Duduklah di samping appa kyu ''ucap atau perintah tuan cho begitu mengetahui kyuhyun memilih duduk di tengah-tengah kursi sedangkan Mr dan Mrs cho duduk di masing-masing ujung meja

''Duduk di sampang umma saja kyu'' ucap Mrs cho kali ini

''jangan dengarkan dia duduk di sampaing appa kyu''

'' cih memang siapa kau tuan cho berani melarang kyuhyun duduk di smping ku'' ucap Mrs cho sinis

''aku tidak pernah melarang kyuhyun duduk di samping mu aku hanya menyuruhnya duduk di samping ku'' ucap Mr cho datar

**Brak**...

''bisakah kalian tidak bertengkar sehari saja aku muak harus mendengarkan pertengkaran kalian setiap harinya '' ucap kyuhyun sambil perlahan melangkah pergi dari ruang makan

'kyu-**KYUHYUN** kau tidak sarapan dulu''teriak Mrs cho

''cih sarapan? Aku sudah tidak bernafsuh sejak pertengkaran memuakkan kalian , pak kang antar aku ke sekolah '' ucap kyuhyun datar sambil memanggil supir pribadinya meninggalkan kedua orang tuanya yang masih terdiam di ruang makan

_**SAPHIRE BLUE HIGH SCHOOL**_

Begitu tiba di depan gerbang , ternyata gerbang itu sudah di tutup

''yah ajhussi bisa kau buka gerbang ini '' teriak kyuhyun pada seorang ajhussi penjaga gerbang

'' mianhamida tuan muda saya sudah di peringati untuk tidak membuka gerbang bagi murid yang terlambat sekalipun anda adalah orangnya'' ucap ajhussi itu pelan sambil membungkuk kan badannya pada kyuhyun

''hish ajhussi ayolah biarkan aku masuk , aku akan memberikan apa saja asal ajhussi membuka gerbang ini

'' sekali lagi maaf tuan muda saya tidak bisa'' ucap ajhussi itu dengan nada penyesalan dan membungkukan badannya beberapa kali

''ajhussi bukakan gerbangnya'' ucap suara datar dari belakang kyuhyun

Tidak di duga ajhussi penjaga gerbang langsung membukakan gerbangnya dengan expresi takut –takut

''e-eeh ajhussi kenapa kau bukakan gerbang padanya sedangkan aku tidak''

''karna aku kim kibum '' ujar kibum datar menjawab pertannyaan yang di berikan kepada penjaga gerbang

''heh apanya yang karna aku kim kibum aku juga bisa karna aku cho kyuhyun'' cibir kyuhyun sinis

'' hn kalau bisa dengan namamu kenapa ajhussi itu tidak membukakan gerbang sejak tadi bodoh'' ucap kibum datar tapi menusuk sambil melenggang santai denan senyum samar menghiasi bibirnya

''_**3 2 1**_''batin kibum menhitung mundur

'' Yah .. kim kibum jangan mengataiku bodoh kau itu yang bodoh namja Brengsek'' teriak kyuhyun sambil mencak mencak begitu selesai memahami ucapan kibum

_**lXa**_

''songsaeng'' ucap kibum dat dan sedikit menundukkan kepalanya begitu memasuki kelasnya

''duduklah kibum-shi''

''ah maaf songsaengnim aku terlambat''ucap kyuhyun terburu-buru

''kyuhyun-shi siapa yang menyuruh mu masuk kelas ku

''loh bukan kah kibum juga terlambat kenapa diya boleh masuk sedangkan aku tidak boleh'' tanya kyuhyun

''tentu saja karna dia kim kibum siswa spesial di sekolah ini meski kau adalah anak kepala sekolah jangan harap aku bisa memaafkan mu lari keliling lapangan5 sekarang juga

''cih arrasso'' ucap kyuhyun

''_**apa hebatnya nama itu kenapa mereka semu begitu takut pada manusia ice itu apa hebatnya sih dia meski ku akui dia itu tampan dan mempesona ,eh tampan dan mempesona? Bu-bukan bukan maksudku jelek dan menyebalkan ia ia benar begitu''**_ batin kyuhyun tidak jelas

_**SKIP TIME **_

Setelah berlari 5 kali keliling lapangan sekolah yang besarnya dua kali lipat lapangan sepak bola kyuhyun langsung berbaring di pinggir lapangan tidak perduli pada pakaiannya yang akan kotor

''hah .. hah ... hah .. brengsek tua bangka sialan jika bukan karna aku tidak boleh berkelahi oleh appa sudah aku habisi dia '' ucap kyuhyun ngos-ngosan

_**Cess**_

''ah dingin'' kaget kyuyun yang merasakan seseorang menempelkan sekaleng minuman dingin padanya

''hn''

''cih apa mau mu kim kibum jika hanya mau menertawaiku sebaiknya kau pergi saja'' ucap kyuhyun sinis pa kibum yang menempelkan minuman dingin di pipinya

''aku hanya ingin berbuwat baik padamu''

''kau tidak menaruh racun di minuman itu kan'' tuduh kyuhyun

''jika kau tidak mau yah sudah aku minum saja'' ucap kibum santai sambil membuka minuman kaleng itu

''heh mana bisa begitu apanya yang berbuwat baik jika kau ambil lagi minumannaya idiot kemarikan'' cibir kyuhyun sambil merebut minuman itu dari tangan kibum

''hn''

''apa yang kau katakan sih han hn han hn mlulu aku tidak mengerti tau ''

''hn'' gumam kibum yang mulai pergi meninggalkan kyuhyun

''cih sok cool banget sih gayanya memuakkan'' sebal kyuhyun yang mulai beranjak dari tempatnya berbaring menuju kelasnya

_**lXa **_

'' kyuhyun-shi siapa yang menyuruh mu masuk ke kelas saya? Hyeon songsaeng telah berpesan untuk tidak membiarkan mumengikuti pelajaran hari ini ''ujar jang songsaeng

tak ambil perduli dengan ucapan jang songsaeng kyuhyun tetap memasuki kelasnya santai ayolah dia sudah terlalu capek lari-lari masak masih tidak boleh mengikuti pelajaran sih

''cho kyuhyun-shi kau berani menentang omongan ku jangan karna kau putra pemilik sekolah kau bisa bertindak seenaknya''ujar jang songsaeng yang mulai naik darah melihat kelakuan kyuhyun yang langsung duduk di bangkunya dan merebahkan kepalanya di meja

''_**BERISIK**_ aku sudah cukup sabar selama ini songsaeng kau fikir karna kau wanita aku tidak akan memukul mu , jika mau lapor pada orang tua ku pun silahkan aku tidak perduli kau fikir mereka tidak akan membela ku ,heh asal au tau mereka sanagat menyayangiku jadi mereka pasti mau menuruti permintaan ku untuk mengeluarkan mu dari sini'' ucap kyuhyun datar dan juga sinis melengang pergi setelah mengambil tasnya

Meningalkan kelas yang masih hening dan shok

'' _**menarik sepertinya aku tidak akan pernah bosan untuk hari-hari selanjutnya heh cho kyuhyun''**_ bati kibum yang di iringi seringai samar

Tap ... Tap ...Tap

Lankah kaki itu terdengar buru-buru menuju gerbang sekolah

'' buka gerbangnya'' ujar kyuhyun datar dengan aura yang penuh intimidasi

''ma-maaf tuan muda saya-''ujar ajhussi penjaga gerbang ketakutan melihat kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba datang dengan aura yang menyeramkan

''jangan banyak omong Brengsek buka gerbangnya atau ku habisi kau sekarang juga'' bentak kyuhyun tak sabar

Upss sepertinya kyuhyun kita sedang dalam mood yang buruk hingga mengeluarkan sisi aslinya ia bahkan tidak perduli lagi pada ancaman appanya

''ba-baik tuan muda'' ujar ajhussi itu sambil tergesa gesa membuka gerbang begitu melihat expresi kyuhyun yang semakin seram saja

''a-aduh yang manha kuncinya kenapa belum ketemu'' ucap ajhussi itu panik saking paniknya ia sampai lupa yang manha kunci gerbannya

''YAH ..BUKA GERBANGNYA CEPAT'' bentak kyuhyun kasar

Ho-oh bahkan ajhussi itu sudah mau mewek di tempat saking takutnya dengan bentakan kyuhyun juga dia yang tiba-tiba lupa yang mana kunci gerbangnya

''_**tuhan ampuni hamba yang banyak dosa hingga harus berhadapan dengan pangeran iblis ini'' batin ajhussi **_ _**itu**_

''lambat minggir kau'' ucap kyuhyun kesal yang membuwat ajussi itu langsung menyingkir

TAK (anggep bunyi gembok patah yh )

Sekali tendang gembok itu langsun patah segera setelah gembok patah kyuhyun langsung keluar dari saphire blue

Saat ia baru tiba di halte hpnya berbunyi

From ; umma

C**HO KYUHYUN apa yang kau lakukan hingga berani membentak guru dan bolos sekolah**

To ; umma

**Aku tidak bersalah umma wanita sialan itu yang membuwat ku marah salahkan saja dia**

From ; umma

**K embali ke sekolah sekarang cho kyuhyun**

To ; umma

**Memangnya sejak kapan kua perduli aku sekolah tidak sekolah , tidak pernah bukan jadi jangan perdulikan aku jika akhirnya kau akan mengabaikan ku kembali UMMA **

**TBC**

**ANNYONG AUTHOR BARU INI KEMBALI LAGI **

**LUPA NGASIK TAU KALAU CH PERTAMA ADALAH PROLOG**

**JANGAN LUPA REVIEW YH PLUS MAAF KALOK ADA TYPO'S**

**GNAGYU ; Makasih koreksiannya nhe dah di lanjut**

** .777 ; Nhie dah di lanjut**

**.**

** .144 ; Ukenya kyuhyun , nhe dah di lanjut**

**DESVIANA407 ; Iyha nhe dah di lanjut plus apdet asp kan ,*tarik kyuhyun kyuhyun Cuma boleh aku yang peluk *evil smile O-O**


	3. Chapter 3

**Cast; kim kibum , cho kyuhyun ,lee sungmin Mr danMrs cho (kan bertambah seiring cerita**

**Disclaimer; mereka semua milik tuhan dan keluaga masing masing hyunie hanya minjem nama aja**

**Sumarry ; '' he ..he .. rasakan hyung tampan nyuekin minie yang imut sih dari tadi , emang enak- sungmin/''ish .. kenapa hari ini aku bertemu dua orang menyebalkan sih-kyuhyun/''ku peringatkan kau untuk menjauhinya kim sung min ia milik ku-kibum**

**WARNING ; DON' LIKE DON'T READ**

*  
*

_**Kediaman cho malam hari ruang tamu**_

'' kyuhyun aku dengar dari orang suruhan ku bahwa tadi di sekolah kau membuwat masalah dengan seorang guru'' ucap Mr cho datar

''dia duluan yang mulai appa'' bantah kyuhyun

'' jaga cara bicaramu cho'' ucap Mr cho yang sukses membungkam kyuhyun

''gain kenapa kau biarkan kyuhyun pergi dari sekolahnya apa kau sudah tidak bisa menjaganya lagi '' ucap Mr cho lagi kali ini sasarannya gain yang adalah Mrs cho

''lalu kau mau aku bagaimana tuan cho? Menghalanginya jika bisa sudah sejak dulu ku lakukan '' ucap Mrs cho sinis

''bukankah kau ibunya tentu kau bisa menghandle kyuhyun ''

'' aku memang ibunya tuan cho tapi aku tidak bisa menyuruhnya seperti aku menyuruh bawahan ku''

''tentu kau bisa nyonya cho bukankah kau seorang ibu?''

''pertanyaan yang sama ku ajukan padamu tuan cho '' ucap Mrs cho dengan nada datar dan dingn

''kalian berdua hentikan, bisa tidak sehari saja kalian tidak bertengkar kalian ber dua sama-sama egois pernahkah kalian berfikir aku seperti ini karna siapa? Karna kalian selalu bertengkar bahkan aku sudah tidak ingat kapan kalian pernah memeluk ku lagi'' ucap kyuhyun yang sukses membuwat ke dua orang tunya diam membisu

Kembali kyuhyun melanjutkan ucapannya

''kalian ingat waktu aku meraih piala 4 tahun lalu''

Flashback

''dan juara pertama adalah cho kyuhyun dari smp devolusion ''

Plok plok plok ( anggep suara tepuk tangan yh )

Begitu selesai kyuhyun berpidato di depan dan mengambil piala olimpiade matematikanya ia melihat pemandangan yang membuwat langkahnya berhenti

''jino-yah kau sudah berusaha keras jangan sedih karna menjadi juara ke dua appa dan umma tetap bangga padamu'' ucap laki-laki paruh baya pada putranya jino yang masih bersedih karna mendapat piala ke dua

''arasso appa aku tidak akan bersedih lagi he ..he ..he..'' ucap jino yang perlahan mulai tersenyum

''mari kita rayakan kemenanganmu di rumah umma sudah memasak banyak makanan untuk mu'' ucap umma jino sambil menggandeng jino dan berlalu dari tempat olimpiade diselenggarakan

''tuan muda cho maaf saya terlambat '' ucap supir pribadi kyuhyun

''sudahlah mari kita pulang'' ucap kyuhyun tenang namun kecewa karna tidak bisa seperti pemandangan di depannya

''**jangan terlalu berharap hal mustahil cho** '' batin kyuhyun

Saat sudah sampai di rumahnya langsung saja kyuhyun beerlari membawa pialanya ke dalam rumah dengan expresi senang dan berharap setidaknya orang tuanya akan mengucapkan selamat padanya

Ruang Kerja Mrs cho

''appaa.. ak-'' dengan langkah riang kyuhyun memasuki ruang kerja appanya saat ia akan berbicara tuan cho sudah memotong ucapannya

''jangan menggangu appa kyu ''ucapnya dingin

Meski sedikit kecewa dengan respon appanya kyuhyun tetap melanjutkan omongannya

''appa kyu hanya mau memberitau bahwa kyu jadi juara pertama lagi appa'' ujarnya riang

''jangan kekenakkanakan kyu kau sudah cukup dewasa bukan lagipula apa hanya itu berita yang ingin kau sampaikan hingga mengganggu appa , keluarlah masih banyak hal yang lebih penting dari kau yang juara pertama olimpiade lagi '' ujar Mrs dingin

tak memperdulikan bahwa kyuhyun hanya anak berusia 14 tahun yang menginginkan nada bangga seorang appa keluar dari bibirnya setelah kembali memperoleh juara pertama

''a-arasso appa ma-maaf kyu meng-menggangu '' ucap kyuhyun yang langsung keluar

''**appa tidak bisakah kau kembali seperti** **sosok appa yang ku kenal? Bahkan meski Cuma berpura-pura bangga pada ku pun tidak apa-apa**''batin kyuhyun dengan air mata yang perlahan mengalir membasahi pipinya

Teringat bahwa ia belum tau respon dari ummanya dengan langkah di buwat riang ia menuju ruang kerja ibunya yang sedikit berjauhan dengan ruang kerja appanya

, setelah memastikan bahwa tidak tersisah jejak air mata di wajahnya ia memasuki ruang kerja ummanya

''umma''

'' jangan ganggu umma kyu umma sedang sibuk , jika kau kemari ingin memberi tau bahwa kau juara pertama lagi umma sudah tau dari ajhussi kang (Supir pribadi kyuhyun)'' kata umma kyuhyun tenang ia bahkan tiddak melirik kyuhyun sedikit pun

''umma apa-'' **kau tidak mau memberiku ucapan selamat?lanjut kyuhyun **dalam hati begitu umma memeotong ucapannya lagi

''apa lagi kyu,cepat katakan kemauanmu?''tanya Mrs cho tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari berkas sekolah

''tidak ada umma maaf jika aku mengganggumu permisi''ucap kyuhyun yang terlihat di paksakan setelah keluar dari ruang kerja ummanya dengan tergesa-gesa ia langsung berlari menuju kamarnya di lantai dua

Kamar kyuhyun

Setelah menutup dan mengunci pintu kamarnya ia langsung jatuh merosot

''hiks.. hiks .. ap-appa hiks .. um-umma hiks aku hanya menginginkan ucapan selamat dari kalian hiks ... apa seluruh ber-berkas itu lebih penting dariku hiks ..hiks aku putra kalian hiks .. tak bisakah kalian kembali memperhatikanku seperti dulu hiks meski aku tau kalian pura-pura harmonis di depanku hiks ..hiks .. hiks uhuk .. hiks .. hiks ''

Buk buk buk

Saking sesaknya perasaannya ia bahkan memukul dadanya

''ap-appo hiks umma hiks appa ini sakit sekali , tuhan aku iri pada orang lain yang mempunyai keluarga harmonis hiks hiks aku menginginkan appa dan umma ku seperti mereka hiks salahkah aku terlalu berharap tuhan hiks .. hiks '' karna terlalu lelah menangis ia pun jatuh tertidur di depan pintu kamarnya

Pada malam itu juga cho kyuhyun berubah jadi anak pemberontak dan nakal sekedar menginginkan perhatian ke dua orang tuanya

**And flashback**

''kemana kalian saat aku membutuhkannya , bahkan sekedar ucapan selamat dari kalian ketika aku juara pertama olimpiade pun terlalu mahal untuk kalian''

''kyu maafkan umma waktu itu''

''sudahlah umma aku mengerti tidak perlu kau jelaskan , aku hanya minta satu hal dari kalian jangan perdulikan aku seperti yang biasa kalian lakukan jika pada akhirnya kalin tidak lagi perduli '' ucap kyuhyun yang melenggang pergi menuju kamarnya

**Keesokan harinya**

Untu menghindari appa dan ummanya ia bangun pagi-pagi lalu langsung berangkat ke sekolahnya dengan naik bus

Saat berjalan menuju halte terdekat dari rumahnya sambil memainkan psp kesangannya karna saking fokusnya pada psp ia bahkan sampai tidak memperhatikan jalan hingga menabrak seseorang yang ada di depannya hingga jatuh , karna malas minta maaf ia langsung pergi meninggalkan orang yang di tabraknya tanpa perduli orang itu meringis kesakitan

''aduh .. yah berhenti kau '' teriak orang yang tadi di tabraknya

Dengan malas kyuhyun mempause gamenya dan membalikkan tubuhnya pada orang yang tadi berteriak

''KAU .. , ah ah .. hyung meski kau tampan bukan berarti kau boleh pergi setelah menabrak minie tampa minta maaf ya ..'' ucap bocah manis itu pada kyuhyun dengan expresi polos

''**ada apa dengan bocah ini bukannya tadi dia mau marah-marah kenapa jadi sok imut di depan ku?**'' batin kyuhyun bingung

''hyung kenapa diam saja ayo minta maaf '' ucap bocah tadi lagi

Dengan seenaknya ia melenggang pergi memperdulikan bocah yang kekeuh ingin dia minta maaf

''ish hyung tampan tunggu minie'' ujar bocah itu sambil berlari mengejar kyuhyun

'''apa yang kau mau bocah?'' tanya kyuhyun sinis

'' hyung tampan minta maaf'' ujar minie polos nan imut dengan mata berbinar-binar

Tak

''a-aduh hyung tampan kenapa memukul minie'' ucap sungmin yang kesal tiba-tiba kepalanya di pukul kyuhyun

''expresimu menjijikan bocah'' ucap kyuhyun judes banget

''ish expresi minie itu manis hyung tampan masa di bilang menjijikan'' ucap minie sambil mempoutkan bibirnya

''terserah kaulah bocah'' ujar kyuhyun sambil memutar matanya

''hyung ''

'' hm?""

''hyung tampan- ''

Bruk jduagh

''-upsss padahal minie mau bilang ada kulit pisang di depan hyung tampan loh'' ucap sungmin sok polos padahal dalam hati

'' **he ..he.. rasakan hyung tampan nyuekin minie yang imut sih dari tadi , emang enak**''

''kenapa kau tidak bilang bocah'' ucap kyuhyun yang jatuh tersungkur dengan tidak elitnya bahkan kepalanya menghantam jalan aspal dengan cukup keras membuwat dahinya membiru

''bukannya minie gak mau bilang hyung tampan tapi hyung tampan dari tadi nyuekin minie'' ucap sungmin

''sudahlah bocah aku malas meladenimu bisa-bisa aku terlambat ke sekolah '' ucap kyuhyun sambil berlari menuju bus yang berhenti di depan halte

''umh sampai bertemu lagi hyung tampan '' ujar minie yang tiba-tiba aja bisa menyeringai''

**Saphire blue**

Saat ini kelas kyuhyun sedang mengadakan olahraga basket

''yesung oppa berusaha lah''

''lee donghee kau tampan sekali

''hangeng hangeng hangeng'' sorak semanagat para gadi pada pemuda cina tersebut

''choi siwon fighting''

''kyuhyun srangheyo'' teriak para gadis histeris

ayolah meski kyuhyun murid baru di saphire blue ia sudah sangat populer mengingat wajahnnya yang di atas rata-rata juga putra dari pemilik sekolah bahkan dengan kening yang sedikit memar tak mampu mengurangi kadar tampan seorang cho kyuhyun

Kalian pasti bertanya-tanya dimana sih manusia ice itu a.k.a kim kibum

Ia sedang duduk dengan santainya di pinggir lapangan tanpa keringat setetespun guru olah raga pun tak mau menegurnya untuk sekedar ikut bermain basket

''yahh .. , kim kibum kenapa kau tidak ikut olahraga'' tegur kyuhyun yang kesal pada kibum yang duduk santai di pinggir lapangan

''malas'' ujar kibum santai

''apa? Yah santai sekali kau jangan banyak alasan bilang saja kau tidak bisa bermain basket brengsek'' ujar kyuhyun sewot setengah mati sambil melemparkan bolah basket yang sejak tadi di pegangnya ke arah kibum

Srattt (bola di lempar)

Hap srettt duk ...duk... duk

Dengan satu tangan kibum berhasil menangkap bola basket itu dan dengan santainya melempar basket ke ring yang jarak nya sangat jauh darinya membuwat yang lain cengo bola basket itu langsung masuk ke ring

''hn'' ucap kibum datar tapi meremehkan pada kyuhyun yang masih cengo dengan mulut sedikit terbuka

''cih sombong sekali kau kim kibum''ujar kyuhyun makin kesal saja

''aku memang sombong'' tanggap kibum santai dan melenggang pergi dari lapangan basket

**Pulang sekolah**

Ada hal yang sedikit aneh di depan gerbang blue saphire saat jam pulang , di sana banyak sekali kerumunan gadis yang berteriak-teriak tidak jelas

''kyaaaaaa imutnya''

''boleh cubittt enggak''

''mau jadi nae dongsaeng tidak ''

Teriak para gadis histeris

Hoh ternyata minie dengan tampang kusut bin sebel setengah mati berdiri di tengah-tengah kerumunan gadis yang ada di depan gerbang saphire blue niat mau ketemu hyung tampan eh malah ketemu banyak nenek sihir

''Hish bisa diam tidak ,kalian berisik ajhumma'' teriak minie kesal tapi menusuk sukses membuwat kerumunan itu menjadi hening , dengan langkah di hentak-hentakkan dan aura hitam di sekelilingnya minie nama bocah itu pergi dari kerumunan

''di mana sih hyung tampan'' ujar sungmin sambil celingak- celinguk

''sedang apa kau di sini bocah" ujar suara di belakang minie

''ah hyung tampan akhirnya ketemu juga, minie kangen hyung tampan makanya minie ke sini'' ucap sungmin polos sambil berjalan ke arah kyuhyun yang memasang wajah galak

''kau itu selalu memanggil ku hyung tampan , meski aku memang tampan tapi namaku cho kyuhyun tau'' ucap kyuhyun dengan sinis dan sedikit narsis

''emh kyunie hyung memang tampan , tapa jangan panggil minie bocah terus hyung minie kan punya nama nama minie kim sungmin '' ujar sungmin antusias

''terserah kau bocah untuk apa kau kesini ''

''ish .. minie kan sudah bilang bahwa minie''

''-merindukan hyung tampan , aku sudah hafal ucapan mu bocah jawab dengan serius ada perlu apa kau menemuiku''

''he ..he..he.. ketauan ya hyung tampan , temanui minie makan es krim yah plise'' mohon sungmin dengan aegyo seratus persen

''**kali ini akan aku keluarkan seluruh kemampuan aegyo alami ku**'' batin sungmin

''baiklah tapi setelah ini kau tidak boleh mengganggu ku lagi'' ujar kyuhyn

''yey hyung tampan baik deh ayo kita pergi'' ujar sungmin riang sambil menyeret kyuhyun yang pasrah di belakangnya tapi saat akan berbelok di ujung koridor ada kaki yang terjulur menyebapkan kyuhyun yang berjalan ogah-ogahan tersungkur

''**aduh brengsek kenapa aku selalu sial sih hari in**i'' batin kyuhyun kesal

Saat kyuhyun mendongak ka atas untuk mengetahui siapa yang menjulurkan kakinya yang membuwat ia jatuh tersungkur

''Kim kibum apa maumu brengsek'' teriak kyuhyun yang semakin kesal saja begitu tau yang membuwat ia jatuh tersungkur adalah kim kibum

''hn''uca kibum dengan melirik tajam sungmin

Sungmin yang dilirik tajam pun pura-pura tidak tau

''ish .. kenapa hari ini aku bertemu 2 orang menyebalkan sih '' ujar kyuhyun yang sudah bangun dari lantai

''sudalah hyung jangan perdulikan orang itu ayo pergi'' kata sungmin yang mulai menarik kyuhyun kembali

Srett

''mau kemana?'' ujar kibum sambil memegang tangan kyuhyun

''makan ice cream kalau kau mau silahkan ikut saja , lepaskan tangan ku'' ucap kyuhyun yang malas meladeni kibum

Membuwat sungmin menekuk wajahnya tampa protes takut kena marah kyuhyun yang mukantya udah asem banget

**Cafe ice cream **

''kalian pesan saja duluan aku mau ke toilet sebentar'' ujar kyuhyun pelan

''tapi hyung mau pesan ice cream apa?'' tanya sungmin

''vanilla dan coklat saja'' ucap kyuhyun lagi

Setelah kyuhyun benar-benar menghilang dari pandangan mereka tiba-tiba atmosfiere di sekeliling kibum dan sungmin menjadi berat

''apa maksud semua ini **kim Sungmin?**'' ucap kibum datar tapi penuh intimidasi

''seharusnya aku yang bertanya padamu **hyung **bagaimana kau bisa mengenal kyuhyun'' ujar sungmin dengan expresi datar dan serius menghilangkan kesan anak manis dan ramah tadi

''ku peringatkan kau untuk menjauhinya **kim sungmin **ia milik ku''

''maaf hyung kali ini aku tidak akan menyerah , meski aku harus melawan mu kibum **hyung**'' ujar sungmin serius

''kau berani membantah perintah hyung kandung mu **kim sungmin** ?'' ucap kibum dengan sedikit penekanan namanya

''maaf hyung kali ini aku benar-benar menyukainya'' ucap sungmin dengan nada datar

''apa yang kalian bicarakan kenapa serius sekali'' tanya kyuhyun tiba-tiba yang sudah kembali dari toilet

''tidak ada kok hyung oh ya cepat makan ice creamnya sebelum mencair'' ucap sungmin dengan nada riang dan wajah polos berbeda dengan tadi saat berbicara dengan kibum

''**cih munafik**'' batin kibum sambil melirik sinis sungmin

Seolah tau arti lirikan kibum sungmin membalasnya tak kalah sinis

''**diam kau manusia ice**''

'' **kalu aku tidak mau diam kau mau apa kim sungmin** ''

'' **jangan meremehkan ku kim kibum atau kau akan menyesal**''

''**buktikan kim sungmin''**

''**lihat ini hyung''**

''hyung tampan '' panggil sungmin

''wae-'' ucapan kyuhyun langsung terpotong begitu menoleh ke arah sungmin

**Cup**

Mata kibum langsung membulat selama sepersekian detik sebelum tenang kembali

''kenapa kau mencium pipi ku bocah'' tanya kyuhyun yang bingung menerima ciuman tiba-tiba

''he ..he .. he .. tidak ada hyung'' ucap sungmin sok polos padahal ia sudah memberi lirikan yang kira-kira seperti ini pada kibum

''**aku bisa melakukan itu kau bisa apa hyung?''**

Drttt ...

Hp sungmin tiba-tiba bergetar

From ; appa

**Pulanglah kim sungmin apa kau lupa kau sekarang ada misi**

dengan expresi kusut setengah mati sungmin membalas

To ; appa

**Kenapa harus aku appa?kenapa bukan kibum hyung saja ?jangan menggangguku aku sedang kencan saat ini appa**

From ; appa

**Yah anak durhaka kau lebih memilih kencan dan melalaikan misi yang appa berikan sedangkan teman-teman mu yang lain sedang berjuang melawan maut kau malah asik kencan tidak jelas**

To ; appa

**Aku saat ini juga sedang berjuang appa , memperjuangkan cintaku untuk seseorang appa seperti tidak pernah muda saja**

From ; appa

**Berhenti memperjuangkan cintamu dulu misi ini sangat penting , lagi pula jika appa menyuruh hyung mu yang ada dia malah menghabisi semua musuh kita , padahal appa membutuhkan tangan kanan musuh kita hidup-hidup**

To ;appa

**Arrasso arrasso aku akan pulang appa**

'' hyung tampan aku masih ada urusan yang tidak bisa di tinggalkan , sampai jumpa lagi okey by '' ucap sungmin yang langsung ngeloyor pergi

'' aku antar kau pulang '' ujar kibum yng langsung menyeret kyuhyun keluar cafe setelah meninggalkan beberapa lembar uang di meja

''kibum lepaskan brengsek kau fikir tidak sakit apa di seret-seret dari tadi '' ujar kyuhyun

''hn''

''cih sudah pergi sana aku sudah sampai rumah'' ucap kyuhyun dengan nada betek

''handphone mu mana'' tanya kibum

'' ini , memang kau mau apa?'' ucap kyuhyundengan bingung menyerahkan hpnya pada kibum

Drtttt

''emh aku sudah menyimpan nomor ku di situ , jika aku telfon kau harus mengankatnya'' ujar kibum datar dan pergi meninggalkan kyuhyun setelah mengembalikan hpnya

''hish bagaimana bisa orang minta nomer dengan expresi datar begitu gak romantis , eh gak romantis kenapa juga aku ingin kibum meminta nomer dengan romantis ish cho pabbo kenapa ber fikir yang tidak-tidak sepertinya aku terlalu lelah '' ujar kyuhyun tidak jelas bagaimana tidak tadi mem poutkan bibir lalu mencak-mencak tidak jelas terakhir memukul-mukul kepalanya

Sepertinya kau mulai bingung dengan perasaan mu cho selamat ngegalau okey (batin author nista)

*

TBC

Maaf ya buwat para reader yang gak kesebut padahal aku udah nyeratai nama kalian loh tapi begitu di update nama itu tinggal angkanya ajha

Akhir kata tolong review yh biar author makin semangat nulisnya 0-0

Thanks to

Dyayuda ; iya kyu kyu ne ;)

Augesteca ; makasih chingu , iya maaf bahasanya memang masih bernatakan tapi aku udah coba perbaiki kok mohon di maklumi ya

Dona tan 144 ; iya semoga chingu tambah sukak yah ;)

Gnagyu ; iya maaf soalnya kemarin gak sempet di edit semoga ch ini typonya gak terlalu banyak ya makasih dah ngasik saran , nhe dh di lanjutt


	4. Chapter 4

**Cast; kim kibum , cho kyuhyun ,lee sungmin Mr danMrs cho ,yuno , jaejoong (kan bertambah seiring cerita**

**Disclaimer; mereka semua milik tuhan dan keluaga masing masing hyunie hanya minjem nama aja**

**Sumarry ; '' sebenarnya apa yang telah terjadi di antara kalian?-sungmin/kim kibum meski aku membencimu yang selalu menggangguku , tapi aku lebih membenci dirimu yang mengabaikanku/aku tidak perduli kau dekat dengan namja atau yeoja cho asal jangan kim sungmin-kibum**

**WARNING ; DON' LIKE DON'T READ**

*  
*

**Saphire blue high school , gudang sekolah**

'' Yah ... kim kibum sudah ku bilang untuk menunggu di luar kenapa kau masuk bodoh '' ujar kyuhyun marah

''itu karna kau berteriak cho '' ucap kibum datar

''lalu sekarang bagaimana? Pintu itu hanya bisa di buka dari luar ''ujar kyuhyun frustasi

Kenapa kyuhyun tampak frutasi dan marah-marah tidak jelas pada kibum? itu semua karna kejadian beberapa menit lalu

**Flash back**

Ketika kyuhyun dan kibum sudah membereskan buku-buku mereka untuk pulang terdengar suara memanggil mereka dari arah belakang

''kyuhyun-shi , kibum_shi tunggu sebentar''

Begitu mereka menoleh ternyata yoochun songsaenim yang memanggil mereka

''wae songsaenim?'' tanya kyuhyun sedang kibum hanya terdiam di sampingnya dengan expresi datar seperti biasa

''bisakah kalian bantu songsaeng untuk menaruh barang-barang ini di gudang'' ucap yoochun yang memegang tumpukan kertas

''emh tentu songsaeng'' ucap kyuhyun yang tumben-tumbenan mau di suruh guru

''ah ... tapi kalian harus ingat jika gudang itu Cuma bisa di buka dari luar dan pintunya pun terbuwat dari platina asli yang bisa tertutup otomatis, sehingga salah satu dari kalian harus berjaga di luar jika pintu itu tiba-tiba tertutup'' ujar yoochun memperingatkan

Saat tiba di depan gudang kyuhyun menyuruh kibum menunggu di luar sedangkan dia yang menaruh barang-barang itu kedalam

**aahhhhhhhhhhhh**

mendengar kyuhyun berteriak tanpa pikir panjang kibum langsung berlari kedalam saking khawatirnya ia bahkan lupa jika pintu gudang itu tertutup otomatis

''ada apa'' ujar kibum dengan suara dan expresi datar padahal khawatir setengah mati pada kyuhyun

''tidak ada aku hanya kaget dengan tikus yang jatuh tiba-tiba di depan ku'' ujar kyuhyun polos masih belum sadar jika kibum yang tadi ia suruh menunggu di luar masuk ke dalam

Loading 55

Loading 88

Loading 100

''Yah.. kim kibum sudah ku bilang untuk menunggu di luar kenapa kau masuk bodoh'' teriak kyuhyun

**And flash back**

'' telphone saja seseorang '' ujar kibum santai

''ah kau benar juga kenapa aku bisa lupa '' sebelum sempat menelphone seseorang hanphonenya sudah bergetar terlebih dahulu

''yoboseyo nugu?''

''**hyung tampan ini minie**'' ujar suara itu riang

''dari mana kau tau nomer ku bocah?"

''**apa sih yang tidak ku ketahui di dunia ini hyung tampan**''

''sudahlah aku malas meladenimu bocah ,bisakah kau membantuku sekarang''

'' **bantu apa hyung tampan? **''

''bukakan pintu gudang sekolah ku , aku saat ini sedang terkurung bersama manusia ice''

'' **arrasso hyung aku akan segera pergi ke sekolah mu , satu hal lagi jangan dekat-dekat 1**

''hallo bocah ? holly shit aku lupa mencarge hp ku'' umpat kyuhyun begitu ia melihat sambungan telphone yang telah berakhir bersamaan hpnya yang mati total

''kenapa kau harus menghubungi bocah itu cho?'' dengan nada yang tambah datar juga aura hitam yang keluar dari tubuhnya

''kau tidak lihat jika bocah itu yang menghubungi ku duluan'' ujar kyuhyun sinis

''hn'' gumam kibum dengan dingin

''cih .. kenapa aku tidak terkurung bersama bocah itu saja sih dari pada manusia ice ini'' ucap kyuhyun pelan yang masih bisa di dengar telinga terlatih kibum

Dengan tangan terkepal dan cemburu berlebihan kibum mendorong keras tubuh kyuhyun ke tembok dengan seperempat tenaganya

Bhukk ..

Beberapa detik sebelum kepala kyuhyun menghantam tembok kibum menjadikan telapak tangannya sebagai penahan benturan keras terjadi hingga tetesan darah mengalir dari sela-sela jarinya

''aw... kim kibum apa yang kau lakukan brengsek ''ujar kyuhyun marah sambil memukul wajah kibum

Bhukk ..

Bagaimana tidak marah jika tiba-tiba ia di pukul tanpa merasa berbuwat kesalahan pada kibum , ck ..ck .. rupanya ia masih tidak sadar apa yang mebuwat kibum marah

Saking kuatnya pukulan kyuhyun wajahnya sampai menoleh ke samping , kibum hanya terdiam tidak membalas pukulan kyuhyun , lalu ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu gudang yang terkunci

Brakh ... tang . ..

Dalam hitungan detik pintu gudang yang terbuwat dari alumunium murni itu tudah terlepas dari engselnya oleh satu tendangan dari kibum , dengan expresi datar tanpa emosi sedikitpun kibum keluar dari gudang yang langsung berpapasan dengan sungmin di dapan pintu gudang

Buk ..

Dengan sengaja kibum menabrakkan bahunya pada sungmin yang tidak mengerti mengapa hyungnya terlihat begitu dingin dengan pandangan mata yang hanya bisa di ketahui orang-orang dunia hitam sebagai kemarahan besar

'' **kim sungmin permainan** **yang sebenarnya baru di mulai** '' batin kibum dengan seringai sempurna di bibirnya saat ia telah melewati sungmin

Setelah kibum menghilang dari pandangannya sungmiin segera masuk ke dalam gudang , ia melihat kyuhyun sibuk mengelus punggungnya

''hyung tampan sebenarnya apa yang terjadi kenapa hyung datar itu meninggalkanmu sendirian'' ucap sungmin dengan nada ingin tau dan sok polos

''ish ... jangan bahas dia lagi bocah , jika mengingatnya aku semakin kesal saja'' ujar kyuhyun sambil marah-marah

''arrasso hyung , mari ku antar pulang '' ujar sungmin tanpa banyak bertanyanya lagi

''tidak usah ,aku bisa pulang sendiri bocah '' ujar kyuhyun dan mulai berjalan keluar

Tapi ada suatu hal yang membuwat mata sungmin sukses terbelalak lebar begitu melihat bercak darah di kerah belakang jas putih yang di kenakan

''hyung tunggu , kau terluka '' ucap sungmin khawatir

''**sebenarnya** **apa** **yang telah terjadi di antara** **kalian?** '' batin sungmin takut jika kibum kehilangan kontrol dan melukai kyuhyun , mengingat hyungnya yang satu itu bahkan tanpa segan berani membanting appa atau dirinya jika emosi berlebihan

''apa yang kau katakan bocah aku tidak terluka sedikit pun , hanya punggungku yang mungkin sedikit memar'' ujar kyuhyun bingung

''tapi kerah jas mu ada bercak darah hyung siapa tau kepalamu terluka '' ujar sungmin lagi

Kyuhyun meraba belakang kepalanya memang sedikit basah dan lengket begitu ia melihat telapak tangannya ada darah yang menempel sedikit , jika memang kepalanya terluka akibat benturan tadi kenapa ia tidak merasakan sakit?

''tapi aku tidak merasa sakit bocah '' ujar kyuhyun tambah bingung

''coba sini aku lihat hyung'' ujar sungmin membuwat kyuhyun menunduk kan sedikit tubuhnya mengingat sungmin terbilang lumayan pendek untuk anak 14 tahun yang sudahkelas 3 smp

''kau memang tidak terluka hyung berarti ini darah siapa?'' tanya sungmin yang lebih di tunjukkan untuk dirinya sendiri

''mana aku tau , sudahlah aku mau pulang saja '' ujar kyuhyun tampa ambil repot dengan bercak darah di kerah jas dan kepalanya lalu pergi begitu saja meninggalkan sungmin yang memikirkan sesuatu di belakangnya

**Mansion kim**

Dengan expresi super dingin kibum memasuki rumahnya setelah menghancurkan pintu depan karna maid tidak kunjung membuka pintu

''kau kenapa bumie? '' tanya kim jaejoong umma kibum

''suruh putra bungsumu menjauhi apa yang menjadi milikku umma , karna aku tidak akan segan menghancurkan siapapun yang berani menghalangi jalanku bahkan jika itu **Adik kandungku sendiri **''ujar kibum dengan expresi datar dan mulai melangkah menuju kamarnya di lantai atas

Begitu kibum mulai menghilang dari pandangan jaejoong yang masih terpaku di tempat sebuah suara terdengar dari belakang tubuhnya

''Umma appa aku pulang ''

Dengar langkah terburu-buru nyaris berlari jaejoong menghampiri sungmin

**Plakk**

''u-umma kenapa menampar ku '' ucap sungmin dengan expresi kaget

''**kim sungmin **, jangan pernah dekati orang yang telah di klaim hyung mu'' desis jaejong

expresi kaget sungmin berubah menjadi marah begitu mengetaui alasan jaejong menamparnya

''shirro umma , aku benar-benar menyukai nya'' bantah sungmin dengan nada tinggi

**Plakk**

'' kau berani membantah umma **kim sungmin** , jauhi diya'' teriak jaejoong setelah menampar sungmin untuk yang kedua kalinya

''hah .. kau tidak pernah adil padaku umma tidak bukan hanya kau tapi appa pun sama kalian tidak pernah adil padaku , kibum kibum dan selalu kibum yang kalian utamakan aku juga putra kandung kalian ,wae?wae umma .. jika aku dan kibum hyung sama-sama mrnyukai suatu hal kalian selalu menyuruhku mengalah kenapa bukan hyung yang mengalah untukku kenapa harus aku WAE? ..WAE? '' teriak sungmin dengan air mata yang mulai mengalir

''kau sudah tau kim sungmin hyung mu tidak pernah menginginkan seorang adik '' ujar jaejoong dengan expresi terluka

Flash back

Waktu kibum berumur 3 tahun , jaejoong di beritakan hamil lagi tentu rasa gembira dan puji syukur pada tuhan yang memberikan mereka seorang anak lagi tapi ketika mereka memberitahukan kabar bahagia pada kibum kecil

''bumie ,kau akan segera mendapat seorang adik baru''ujar jaejoong perlahan pada kibum yang duduk di depannya dengan expresi yang memang datar bahkan sejak ia baru lahir pun tidak menangis

''aku tidak mau'' ujarnya datar dengan mata yang memandang tajam jaejoong

''ke-kenapa bumie tidak mau punya adik? ,adik bayi itu sangat lucu loh bumie '' ujar jaejoong dengan nada membujuk meski expresinya sudah memucat

''aku tidak mau perhatian kalian terbagi dua , aku hanya ingin kalian menomor satukan diriku '' ujar kibum dengan ke egoisan yang melebihi orang dewasa meski baru berumur 3 tahun ia memang memiliki jalan pikiran setara anak 9 tahun

''bumie jangan berkata seperti itu , adik bayi nanti akan sedih '' ujar yunho dengan nada membujuk yang sama seperti jaejoong

**Prank **

Kurang beberapa senti dari wajahnya sebuah vas bunga melayang , jika ia tidak memiliki refleks yang bagus kepalanya bisa terluka terkena hantaman vas bunga

Dengan expresi super horor jaejoong dan yunho menoleh pada sang pelempar vas bunga

''silahkan saja jika kalian menginginkan bayi itu lahir , tapi ingat jika ia menggangguku aku tidak segan menghabisinya'' ujar kibuum datar dan dingin meninggalkan kedua orang tuanya yang masi shok akan perkataannya

Beberapa bulan kemudian bahkan setelah adiknya lahir kibum tetap tidak menyukainya , dengan waktu yang terus berjalan , kibum memang tidak menampakkan tingkah yang berbahaya pada sungmin sehingga mereka melepas perhatian pada kibum dan mengira perkataan kibum hanya sebatas candan anak kecil

Tapi perkiraan mereka tentang ucapan kibum yang hanya candaan anak kecil langsung menghilang begitu melihat sungmin kecil yang baru berusia 2 tahun bersimbah darah dengan pecahan vas bunga yang berserakan di sampingnya dan kibum yang hanya menatap datar pemandangan di sampingnya

''ya tuhan sungmin kau kenapa nak '' ujar jaejoong langsung berlari ke arah suungmin sambil mendekap sungmin kecil panik bahkan air mata tidak berhenti mengalir dari matanya

''jae apa yang ter- astaga SUNGMIN'' ujar yunho yang baru muncul

''aku sudah memperingat kan kalian untuk tak membiarkannya menggangguku'' ujar kibum datar dan pergi dari ruang bermain menuju kamarnya

''hiks .. ajhussi sebenarnnya apa yang te-terjadi hiks .. hiks'' tanya jaejoong yang berada di dekapan yunho pada kepala pelayan yang berada di tempat kejadian , setelah sebelumnya mereka melarikan sungmin ke rumah sakit

''sebenarnya tuan muda kibum yang melempar vas bunga ke kepala tuan muda sungmin begitu secara tidak sengaja tuan muda sungmin menginjak psp tuan muda kibum sampai rusak nyonya'' ujar kepala pelayan sambil membungkukkan badannya

Dan mulai saat itu juga jaejoong dan yunho selalu mendahulukan keinginan kibum dari pada sungmin agar kibum tidak kembali melukai sungmin dan membuwat mereka terkesan menganak duakan sungmin

**And flash back**

''aku tau umma tapi maaf untuk yang satu ini aku tidak akan pernah mengalah lagi , sejak aku tau kibum hyung menyukainya aku sudah memutuskan menanggung segala resiko '' ujar sungmin sambil tersenyum lemah pada jaejoong lalu pergi menuju kamarnya yang ada di lantai dua sama seperti kibum tapi dengan arah yang berbeda jika kamar kibum ke kanan maka kamar sungmin ke kiri

''hiks ..hiks .. '' tangis jaejoong , ketika tubuhnya mulai tak sanggup berdiri sebuah tangan telah melingkar sempurna di pinggangnya mencega dia jatuh

''semua akan baik-baik saja percayalah'' ujar yunho dengan nada cemas yang tak bisa di hilangkan dari nada suaranya

**Ke esokan harinya Saphire blue high school**

Sejak tadi kyuhyun tidak henti-hentinya mengumpat dalam hati

'' **brengsek kau kim kibum , kau yang salah bukannya minta maaf malah sok tak kenal padaku** **dasar idiot , muka tembok ,menyebalkannn**''batinnya

Bagaimana tidak kesal jika dari tadi kibum bersikap seolah-olah tidak mengenalnya , kenapa ia kesal? Sepertinya cho kita yang satu ini sudah mulai jujur pada perasaannya sendiri

Sambil menatap tajam kibum yang berada di sampingnya , jika tatapan bisa membunuh kau sudah mati sejak lama kim

''kyuhyun-shi apa seorang kim kibum jauh lebih menarik dari pelajaran ku?'' ujar jung songsaeng

Dengan gelagapan kyuhyun menjawab

''ti-tidak songsaeng''

''kali ini kau ku maafkan kyuhyun-shi tapi tidak lain kali '' ujar jung songsaenim sambil menerangkan pelajaran lagi

**SKIP TIME **

Begitu bel pulang sekolah seluruh teman-teman sekelasnya sudah membereskan peralatan tulis dan pergi untuk pulang cho kyuhyun dan kim kibum masih terdudk di bangkunya

Kyuhyun yang tidak tahan di cuekin kibum meski hanya sebentar memutuskan bertanya apa yang membuwatnya seperti ini

''kim kibum meski aku membencimu yang selalau menggangguku , tapi aku jauh lebih membenci dirimu yang mengabaikanku '' ucap kyuhyun dengan nada angkuh yang biasa dia katakan meski wajahnya sudah seperti kepiting rebus

''aku tidak mengabaikan mu cho'' ujar kibum datar

''cih kim kibum jika kau terus mengabaikan ku dan menganggap solah-olah aku tidak ada lebih baik aku pergi saja'' ujar kyuhyun sinis dan bangkit dari duduknya dengan membawa tas

Grepp

Dengan gerakan cepat kibum menarik tangan kyuhyun yang langsung jatuh ke pangkuan kibum

''y-yah kim kibum apa yang kau lakukan'' ujar kyuhyun panik dan memberontak begitu tangan kibum melingkari pinggangnya erat

''kau tau cho? Aku tidak masalah jika kau dekat dengan namja atau yeoja asal jangan kim sungmin'' lirih kibum tepat di samping telinga kyuhyun sambil menaruh dagunya pada perpotongan leher kyuhyun

''a-apa yang kau katakan kiim te-terserah aku mau dekat dengan siapapun'' ujar kyuhyun gugup

''hah .. kau lamban sekali dalam urusan seperti ini cho , dengar baik-baik karna aku tidak akn mengulanginya , Cho kyuhyun nomu nomu nomu sarangheyo'' ujar kibum yang sukses membuwat jantung kyuhyun berdebar

**Duagh ...**

Tapi ini bukan seperti di cerita-cerita lain yang membuwat kyuhyun menerima kibum semudah itu

''kau fikir aku perempuan heh kim kibum , dasar homo menjijikkan'' ujar kyuhyun meremehkan

TBC

Enggak ding bercanda

''aku memang homo cho itu kenyataan'' ujar kibum santai

''kalau aku menolak bagaimana?'' tanya kyuhyun

''aku tidak pernah menerima penolakan kyuhyun aku hanya menerima jawaban aku mau atau aku angat mau'' ucapnya dengan nada datar

'' ucapan yang manis kibum-shi tapi maaf saja aku tidak akanmenerima mu semudah itu sebelum kau melawan ku terlebih dahulu'' ujar kyuhyun dengan seringai menggoda

''aku terima tantanganmu cho'' jawab kibum

Dengan jawaban yang di berikan kibum kyuhyun secepat kilat melayangkan tendangan pada wajah kibum yang dengan muda di tangkap kibum sambil tetap memegang kaki kyuhyun kibum membanting tubuh kyuhyun ke arah meja

Brakh

Kyuhyun langsung bangkit dan melempar salah satu bangku pada kibum

Prakh

Bangku itu langsung hancur begitu terkena tendangan kibum , tapi saat kibum selesai menendang bangku kyuhyun sudah berdiri di hadapannya

Duagh

Dengan telak pukulan itu menghantam dagu kibum

''cuih ...'' ludah kibum begitu merasakan darah di mulutnya

Dengan kecepatan yang sama mereka berdu berlari ke arah lawan

Buk .. buk .. buk

Saling memukul , saling menagkis dengan wajah yang sama babak belur corethanyakibumcoret karna sejak tadi kibum tak memukul wajah kyuhyun karna apa? Tentu saja karna ia tidak akn sanggup jika harus memukul wajah tampan kyuhyuun yang menurut kibum manis

Sehingga sejak tadi ia hanya memukul anggotatubuh kyuhyun yang lain

Beberapa menit telah terlewati dengan baku hantam antara kibum saat akhirnya kibum serius ia langsung mengalahkan kyuhyun dengan telak , mereka berdua dengan posisi sama-sama terlentang dan deru nafas memburuh berada di tengah-tengah ruangan yang sudah perssis ruangan yang di terpa angin topan bahkan pintu kelaspun sudah terlepas dari engselnya

Dengan keributan yang di keluarkan mereka mengapa pihak sekolah diam saja? Tentu karna para anak buah kibuum telah membungkam sekolah lagipula Mrs cho umma kyuhyun sekaligus kepala sekolah sedang tidak ada di tempat

''hn?'' gumam kibum

''hah .. hah .. baiklah aku mau jadi pacarmu kim kibum'' ujar kyuhyun masih ngos-ngosan

''sepertinya besok akan cerah '' ucap kibum tidak jelas dengan nada yang masih datar-datar saja

''cih tidak romantis sekali kau kim ,bilang saja mau mengajak ku kencan'' cibir kyuhyun setel

''kau mau?'' tanya kibum dengan senyuman kecil di bibirnya ,karna kyuhyun langsung mengerti apa yang ia ucapkan tanpa perlu susah-susah menjelaskan

''karna besok , dan tidak ada kerjaan di rumah aku mau-mau saja'' ujar kyuhyun angkuh padahal dalam hati

'' **huwwah** **dia mengajak ku kencan , dengan killer smilenya pula siapa yang mau menolak jika begitu**''

''aku jemput jam 7 besok di rumah mu'' lagi-lagi dengan nada datar dan pergi begitu saja tanpa menawarkan untuk mengantar kyuhyun pulang

''aku ini pacarnya bukan sih? Kenapa dia begitu dingin , lagi pula memang dia tau rumah ku dimana '' monolog kyuhyun

TBC

Maaf ya buwat para reader yang gak kesebut padahal aku udah nyeratai nama kalian loh tapi begitu di update nama itu tinggal angkanya ajha

Akhir kata tolong review yh biar author makin semangat nulisnya 0-0

Thanks to

Lee kyukie ; makasih chingu nhe dah di lanjut moga sukak ;)

Babysnowers ; nhe dh di lanju

Augesteca ; umur sungmin 14 dan mereka berdua memang mafia chingu

Mely malfoy ; makasih chingu , ini udh updet asap , maaf kalok kurang panjang idenya berhenti di situ soalnya chingu ;)

Lumpia kimchi ; kibum emang serem chingu

Dyayudya ; iya sungmin dongsaengnya kibum , dia juga yakuza , kyuhyun sama kibum nanti sama –sama ambil pengaruh di keluarga masing-masing

Desviana407 ; iya baby kyu emang udah mulai sukak ma kibum , kibum memang jaga ego chingu meski itu orang yang dia sukak ,umur sungmin14 tahun dan dia adik kandungnya kibum chingu , nhe dah di lanjut

Dona tan 144 ; kyu memang lagi galau chingu ,kibum emang datar expresinya chingu wk ..wk waw

Retno dwi 777 ; nhe dh di lanjut chingu moga sukak dan gak bosen bacanya ;)


	5. Chapter 5

**Cast ; kibum , kyuhyun , yunho , jajoong , Mr dan Mrs cho ( akan bertambah seiring cerita )**

**Disclaimer ; mereka semua milik tuhan dan keluarga masing-masing hyunie Cuma minjem nama aja**

**Suumarry ; ''apa yang kau lakukan padaku hingga aku begitu mencintaimu-kibum/apa aku sudah tak lagi memiliki kesempatan untuk memilikimu kyu-hyung –sungmin / baik mulai sekarang kau resmi jadi selingkuhan ku kim sungmin - kyuhyun**

**Warning ; DON'T LIKE DON'T READ , TYPO'S , YAOI**

**Pagi hari kediman cho**

Tepat seperti yang di katakan kibum kemarin , ia dengan mengendarai lamborgini reventon (maaf kalau salah penulisan ) sudah berada di depan gerbang kediaman cho , penjaga gerbang menghampirinya

''maaf tua anda mencari siapa'' tanya ajhussi itu dengan ramah

'' cho kyuhyun'' ujar kibum datar

Begitu mendengar nama cho kyuhyun yang di sebut kibum penjaga itu langsung membukakan gerbang

Kini kibum sudah berada di ruang tamu keluaraga cho sambil menunggu kyuhyun yang belum bangun , kebetulan tuan dan nyonya cho berada di rumah , mereka yang penasaran dengan seorang pemuda yang mencari putra mereka memutuskan menemui kibum

''annyonghaseyo ajhumma ajhussi '' ujar kibum yang berdiri dari duduknya dengan sedikit menundukkan kepalanya

''ah .. bukankah kau kim kibum dari sma saphire blue ? '' tanya nyonya cho dengan sedikit penasaran mau apa kibum yang terkenal berbahaya dan anti sosial menemui putranya dengan penampilan yang bisa di bilang sudah seperti anggota boyband meski wajahnya sedikit memar-memar namun tidak mampu mengurangi pesonannya

Dengan jas putih dan kaos v-nick berwarna hitam sebagai dalamannya juga celana jens putih , sepatu sneakers putih hitam menghiasi , semua pakaian yang ia kenakan berasal dari merek terkenal di tambah menurut laporan salah satu pelayan ia kemari dengan mengendarai lamborgini reventon yang hanya ada tiga di dunia

bagaimana mungkin anak misterius itu terlihat begitu kaya sekarang padahal setaunya ia tidak pernah memakai pakaian atau mengendarai mobil mewah seperti ini

''yhe anda benar ajhumma '' ucap kibum dengan expresi datar namun penuh kesopanan

''apa kau teman kyuhyun ? '' tanya Mr cho kali ini

''mianhe ajhussi aku bukan temannya melainkan namjachingunya'' ujar kibum datar

Tanpa melihat expresi Mr dan Mrs cho sudah shok dengan wajah yang memucat

''a-apa maksudmu kibum-shi kau hanya bercandakan ha ..ha .. kau lucu sekali '' ujar Mrs cho dengan tawa yang terlihat begitu di paksakan

''apa expresi ku terlihat bercanda ajhumma? '' tanya kibum dengan wajah yang masih datar dan suara tenang

Sebenarnya cukup melihat expresi datar dan intonasi tenang darinya sudah menjadi cukup bukti bahwa ia serius

''bumie apa kau sudah lama menungguku ?''tanya kyuhyun dengan jas dan kemeja biru di gulung sesiku , celana jens putih , juga sepatu berwarna biru putih menghiasi penampilannya

Tapi mrs cho dan tuan cho tidak memperhatikan penampilan yang di kenakan kyuhyun sekarang , dengan expresi marah di wajahnya Mrs cho berujar datar

''apa dia benar-benar namjachingumu cho kyuhyun? ''

'' **eh ba-bagaimana appa** **bisa tau , jangan bilang** **bahwa kibum sudah-**'' batin kyuhyun dengan panik sambil melirik kibum yang berdiri dengan expresi datar tanpa perduli bahwa kyuhyun sangat ingin mencekiknya sekarang juga

''memang kenapa kalau benar dia namjachinguku appa '' ujar kyuhyun tenang meski ia sudah berdebar-debar ketakutan

''cho kyuhyun bagaiman kau bisa se memuakkan ini '' teriak Mr cho marah begitu mendengar nada santai yang di keluarkan kyuhyun

''kau muak pada ku appa? sama aku juga muak dengan kalian '' ujar kyuhyun sinis

Plak ..

'' apa kau tidak pernah di ajarkan sopan-santun cho kyuhyun '' teriak Mr cho marah

''aku memang tidak pernah di ajarkan sopan-santun oleh kalian '' ucap kyuhyun sambil memandang sinis tuan cho

Bahkan saking kuatnya pukulan mr cho sudut bibir kyuhyun sudah terluka dan pipinya berbekas tamparan

''hah .. , putuskan hubungan mu dengan pemuda itu kyuhyun atau seluruh fasilitas mu akan ku cabut'' ujar mr cho tenang

'' kalu aku tidak mau bagaimana eh tuan cho yang terhormat , silahkan saja kau cabut semua fasilitas yang kau berikan aku tidak perduli , bahkan jika kau tidak menganggap ku anak pun tidak masalah karna aku juga tidak pernah merasa kau menganggap ku anak , permisi ayo kita pergi bumie '' ucap kyuhyun datar lalu pergi meninggalkan Mrs cho yang cukup terpukul dengan ucapannya

''kyu-KYUHYUN jangan pergi nak '' ujar Mrs cho yang lantas berlari mengejar kyuhyun dan kibum yang telah meninggalkan kediaman cho dengan cepat

''kyu kembali nak .. jangan tinggalkan umma hiks .. hiks '' Mrs cho bahkan sudah terduduk di tanah sambil memanggil kyuhyun histeris

''gain sudahlah ia pasti kembali '' ucap Mrs cho yang telah berada di sampingnya dan berusaha memeluk gain untuk menenangkannya

''jangan sentuh aku cho jino , kau yang membuwatnya pergi aku sudah muak dengan segalanya jika kyuhyun tidak kembali kerumah ini segera ,aku akan mengajukan surat perceraian padamu tidak perduli meski keluarga mu atau keluarga ku sangat menentang perceraian '' ujar gain marah dan berlalu meninggalkan tuan cho yang tercengan akan sikapnya yang biasanya sangat menghormatinya meski bersikap dingin

''Argggg '' teriak frustasi Mr cho sambil mengacak acak rambutnya tidak perduli jika wibawa dan sikap datarnya hancu r di depan anak buahnya

''apa lihat-lihat mau ku hajar'' teriak sinis Mr cho pada para pelayan yang sejak tadi melihat pertengkarannnya dengan gain dan putra tunggalnya yang langsung membuwat para pelayan kelabakan

00000-kihyunaiesme-00000

Sambil tetap mengemudikan mobilnya kibum melirik ke arah kyuhyun yang terdiam sejak mereka meninggalkan kediaman cho , ia bahkan tidak tau harus senang atau merasa bersalah sekarang

Bersalah karna ia yang membuwat kyuhyun dan keluarganya bertengkar hebat atau senang karna kyuhyun lebih memilih menentang keluarganya untuk tetap berpacaran dengan dirinya

Karna tidak tahan dengan expresi kyuhyun yang masih tenang juga pandangan mata kosong kibum menepikan mobilnya lalu

Cup ..

Ia mencium bibir kyuhyun untuk pertama kalinya dan melumatnya untuk beberapa saat tanpa bermaksud apa-apa , kyuhyun bahkan sangat shok setelah kibum melepas tautan bibir mereka namun tidak menjauhkan wajahnya saking dekatnya wajah mereka ia dapat mencium aroma mint segar menguar dari nafas kibum

''Yah .. KIM KIBUM apa maksud-'' sebelum menyelesaikan ucapannya kibum telah memotong

''menangislah jangan berpura-pura tegar di hadapanku '' ucap kibum tenang

''a-apa maksudmu si-siapa yang pura-pura te-tegar'' meski ia berucap begitu air matanya telah mengalir tanpa bisa di cegah

''hn'' gumam kibum yang masih belum menjauhkan wajahnya dari hadapan kyuhyun

''ja-jangan me-menatap ku se-seper hiks .. itu hiks '' pecah sudah tangis kyuhyun yang sejak tadi di tahannya ketika Mr cho menampar dan berkata ia memuakkan

Srett

Kibum langsung memeluk kyuhyun dengan erat membuwat wajah dan tangisan kyuhyun terbenam di dadanya

''sttt menangislah tidak apa-apa aku akan terus berada di samping mu'' bisik kibum pada kyuhyun dengan pelan

''hiks .. hiks .. , aku benci mereka bumie hiks .. '' tangis kyuhyun

Setelah beberapa saat menangis , kyuhyun akhirnya bisa tenang tapi tidak menjauhkan wajahnya dari dekapan kibum yang sejak tadi melingkari pinggangnya posesif

''kau sudah baikan ?'' ujar kibum masih dengan nada datar

''emh .. '' gumam kyuhyun tidak jelas

Ketika mengetaui kyuhyun sudah baikan kibum perlahan mulai melepaskan pelukannya

''jangan lepas'' ucap kyuhyun lagi membuwat kibum kembali memeluknya

''apa kau tidak ingin pergi ke suatu tempat?'' tanya kibum

''taman bermain'' ujar kyuhyun pelan

''hn?"" gumam kibum bukan karna ia tidak mendengar ucapan kyuhyun tetapi ia hanya ingin memastikan bahwa ia tidak salah dengar mana mungkin cho kyuhyun yang aku ingin pergi ke taman bermain

''ish .. aku bilang ingin ke taman bermain , bukankah pertanyaan mu tadi untuk memastikan kita jadi kencan atau tidak''ujar kyuhyun dengan wajah yang malu-malu setelah melepas pelukannya

''arrasso'' ucap kibum

Yang mulai menjalankan mobilnya menuju taman bermain

''hey bumie aku baru sadar , kalau kita mengendarai lamborgini reventon , mobil siapa yang kau curi '' ujar kyuhyun dengan nada santai juga expresi polos

Twitch ..

Jika ini di anime mungkin sudah muncul garis perempatan di dahi kibum

''tentu saja ini mobil ku kyu , kau fikir aku sebegitu miskinnya hingga mencuri mobil ini '' ujar kibum skartis

''eh ... jinjayo ? aku baru tau kau kaya bumie '' ujar kyuhyun polos

Yang hanya di balas dengusan oleh kibum

00000kihyunaiesme0000

**Taman** **bermain**

Begitu sampai taman bermain dengan seenak hatinya kyuhyun menarik kibum menaiki semua wahana yang ada di taman bermain

Setelah di rasa agak lelah mereka memutuskan duduk di salah satu kedai ice cream di taman bermain , dan dengan seenaknya memerintah kibum untuk mengantri membeli ice cream untuk dirinya

Tanpa di ketahui mereka berdua atau mungkin hanya kyuhyun yang belum sadar bahwa mereka di ikuti sejak mereka meninggalkan kediaman cho

Kenapa kibum tidak membereskan orang yang sejak tadi menguntitnya tentu saja karna mereka adalah –

''sungmin-ah sudahlah kita pergi saja berhenti mengikuti tuan muda kibum '' ujar seorang pemuda pada sungmin yang di angguki setuju kempat pemuda lain

''hish .. diam kalian semua , ikuti saja perintahku '' ujar sungmin sinis pada keempat pemuda itu

Yang adalah yesung .donghae , ryewook,dan eunhyuk

''kau sih enak berkata seperti itu sungmi-ah , kami sudah pegal-pegal dengan pakai an dan high hils ini'' ujar eunhyuk sedikit kesal

Bagaimana tidak jika sungmin membangunkan mereka pagi-pagi untuk membantunya mengikuti kibum ,kalau Cuma mengikuti kibum sih tidak masalah nah ini eunhyuk juga ryewook harus memakai drees mini berwarna kuning untuk eunhyuk senada dengan high hils 17 cm yang dikenakannya sedangkan ryewook juga memakai pakaian yang sama dengan eunhyuk tapi dengan warna ungu

Belum lagi mereka harus sok jadi pasangan yang mesra yang menemani adiknya pergi ke taman bermain

Ayolah pasanagan yewook dan haehyuk ini masih straigh tentu saja itu merendahkan harga diri mereka

''kau mau aku sumpal mulut mu dengan peluru heh lee hyukjae'' ucap sungmin dengan nada datar

''**cih tidak** **kakak tidak adik sama-sama suka mengancam** ''ujar mereka serempak dalam hati

Kenapa mereka tidak berani melawan sungmin yang notabene baru berumur 14 tahun , tentu saja karna merka tau bahwa sungmin itu sama berbahanya dengan kibum yang membedakannya hanya sungmin itu memilik perawakan imut juga wajah yang terbilang polos yang sangat menipu juga karna sungmin salah satu tuan muda mereka

Mari kita tinggalkan merka dan beralih pada pasangan kihyun

''emh .. nyam .. nyam '' gumam kyuhyun tidak jelas dengan bibir yang belepotan ice cream

Bagaimana dengan kibum? Ia hanya menatap datar pada kyuhyun sejak tadi tanpa memakan ice cremnya

'' **sepertinya kau belum menyerah kim sungmin , akan ku tunjukan suatu hal yang menarik , jika kau hanya bisa mencium pipi aku bisa melakukan lebih dari itu** '' batin kibum sambil melirik ke arah semak-semak yang di jadikan tempat persembunyian sungmin cs lalu kembali melihat ke arah kyuhyun yang masih me makan ice cream dengan belepotan

'' kyu '' panggil kibum

''wa-'' begitu kyuhyun mendongak pada kibum

Cup ..

Pertama hanya menempel lalu kibum mulai melumat pelan bibir bawah dan atas kyuhyun secara bergantian , saat ia akan memasukkan lidahnya pada mulut kyuhyun kyuhyun yang tersadar dari soknya mencoba menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat

Kesal karna ke asyikannya di ganggu tanpa perduli niatan awal yang hanya sekedar mengecup bibir kyuhyun , kibum menarik keras rambut kyuhyun

''aw ki- emh .. '' ujar kyuhyun yang ke sakitan rambutnya di teraik secara tidak berperasaan oleh kibum berniat protes tapi lidah kibum sudah memasuki mulutnya dan mulai menyedot salifanya

Seakan tidak puas dengan bibr kyuhyun ia terus melumatnya tanpa perduli kyuhyun yang hampir kahabisan nafas setelah di cium kibum selama 5 menit dengan ganas

Buk .. buk .. buk

Kyuhyun memukul pelan dada kibum karna ia benar-benar kehabisan nafas

Kibum yang tersadar bahwa kyuhyun sudah lemas menghentikan ciumannya

''hah ..hah .. hah .. kim kibum hah .. apa yang kau lakukan brengsek'' umpat kyuhyun dengan nafas putus-putus

''aku hanya membersihkan noda ice cream di bibir mu'' ucap kibum santai dengan expresi datar

Yang lantas menarik kyuhyun pergi dari taman bermain tidak di pedulikannya orang-orang yang menatap shok , jijik , terpesona dan masih banyak lagi

Sedangkan di tempat sungmin cs

'h-hey sungmin-ah kau baik-baik saja kah?'' tanya ryewook pelan begitu melihat sungmin telah meremukkan teropong yang sejak tadi di gunakannya

''kita pergi hyung '' ucap sungmin datar dengan aura hitam di sekelilingnya

Yang langsung di angguki mereka semua taku-takut

00000kihyunaiesme00000

**Mobil kibum**

''kau mau aku antar kemana'' tanya kibum pelan tapi dengan pandangan ke depan fokus menyetir

''aku tidak tau? Tidak mungkin aku pulang ke rumah setelah pertengkaran ku dengan appa tadi , mungkin aku akan menginap di rumah teman-teman ku atau bahkan bocah itu '' ucap kyuhyun dengan nada biasa

''menginap di rumah ku saja '' ujar kibum dengan intonisasi biasa meski tangannya sudah menggenggam erat setir kemudi

''baiklah aku akan menginap di rumah mu saja , aku mau tidur dulu bangunkan aku jika sudah sampai ''ujar kyuhyun dengan nada lelah pada kibum

Setelah beberapa menit terlewati mereka sampai juga di kediaman kim

Begitu kibum berniat membangunkan kyuhyun yang tertidur pulas dengan expresi lelah yang tidak hilang ,kibum mengelus pelan pipi kyuhyun dengan tatapan meneduhkan dan senyuman yang tidak pernah di tunjukkan pada siapapun termasuk keluarganya

''apa yang kau lakukan padaku hingga aku begitu mencintaimu'' ujar kibum pelan

Ia lalu keluar dan membuka pintu samping kyuhyun setelah itu dengan sekali angkat tubuh kyuhyun sudah berada di gendongannya

''cepat buka pintunya '' ujar kyuhyun datar pada para bawahannnya

Setelah pintu terbuka kibum di sambut oleh para pelayan , ketika mereka akan membuka suara untuk menyambut kedatangan kibum , ia sudah terlebih dahulu melempar tatapan tajam dan mengisaratakan mereka untuk tidak bersuara

Dengan langkah pelan kibum menaiki tangga tapi begitu ia sampai di anak tangga yang ke dua

''siapa yang kau gendong bumie? '' tanya jaejoong yang kini telah berada di belakang kibum

''nae namjachingu'' ujar kibum datar yang tanpa sopan santun langsung menuju kamarnya kembali

''m-mwoya'' teriak jaejoong kaget

Secara refleks kibum langsung melayangkan tatapan tajam pada jaejoong dengan isyarat mata yang seolah

''**umma diamlah aku tidak mau dia bangun''**

''a-apa diya yang kau perebutkan dengan adik mu'' ujar jaejoong

Tanpa susah-suasah menjawab pertanyaan yang di ajukan jaejoong kibum meneruskan langkahnya yang sempat terhenti

Tap .. tap .. tap

Jaejoong menoleh pada suara langkah yang di dengarnya , begitu mengetahui itu sungmin yang datang bersama yesung,donghae ,eunhyuk ,ryewook

''minie jawab pertanyaan umma , apa orang yang kau perebutkan dengan kibum seorang namja? '' tanya jaejoong tiba-tiba tanpa perduli wajah sungmin yang tampak kusut

''dari mana umma tau? Bukankah selama ini umma dan appa tidak pernah menyuruh orang mengikuti ku'' ucap sungmin binging

Dengan mengambil nafas terlebih dahulu jaejoong mengatakan suatu hal yang sukses membuwat mata sungmin membulat

''karna hyungmu membawa seorang namja yang tertidur di gendongannya''

Segera saja sungmin berlari dengan cepat ke arah kamar kibum bahkan saking cepatnya ia seolah bisa melayang

''hah ..hah .. '' dengan nafas terengah-engah sungmin menyiapakan mentalnya sebelum membuka kamar kibum pelan

Krett

Begitu ia membuka pintu pemandangan di depannya membuwat hatinya mencelos sakit

''**apa aku sudah tak lagi memiliki ke sempatan untuk memilikimu** **kyu-hyung**'' batin sungmin

''masuklah , aku tau kau di sana '' ujar kibum pelan tanpa melepaskan genggamannya pada tangan kyuhyun dan juga tangannya yang lain mengelus rambut kyuhyun yang masih tertidur pulas

'' aku tau kau tadi sengaja menciumnya di depan ku kan hyung ''

''hn ''

''untuk apa ? apa hanya untuk memperlihatkan kalau aku tak punya kesempatan lagi''

''bukankah sudah ku peringatkan sejak dulu dia milikku kim sungmin'' ujar kibum tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari kyuhyun

''meski begitu jangan harapa aku akan menyerah hyung karna aku salah satu orang yang tak menganut paham **Cinta tak haru memiliki **''ujar sungmin dengan expresi serius

''eungh .. ,di mana ini bumie '' ujar kyuhyun yang baru bangun belum sadar jika sungmin sudah berada di samping ranjang yang di tempatinya

''kamarku '' ujar kibum singkat

Begitu kesadaran kyuhyun sudah pulih ia meliahat sungmin yang berada agak jauh dari ranjang yang di tempatinya

''y-yah bocah bagaimana mungkin kau bisa berada di sini '' pekik kyuhyun kaget

''malam hyung tampan , kau belum tau yah jika aku dan kibum hyung saudara kandung '' ujar sungmin sok polos

''eh , b-bagaimana mungkin kau dan bumie bisa saudara kandung bocah? Kalian bahkan tidak mirip sama sekali '' ujar kyuhyun tidak mau percaya jika sungmin dan kibum saudara

''itu kenyataan , hyung tampan aku ingin mengungkapkan perasaan ku padamu , aku sangat mencintaimu mau kah kau jadi namjachinguku'' ujar sungmin tanpa pikir panjang

Sepertinya saking frustasinya dia bahkan mengungkapkan perasaannya pada kyuhyun di depan kibum yang notabene namjachingu kyuhyun

''a-apa maksud mu bocah , kau pasti bercanda kan '' ujar kyuhyun tak mau peercaya

''aku serius hyung '' ujar sungmin meyakinkan

''t-tapi aku sudah menjadi namjachingu hyung mu '' ujar kyuhyun lagi

''aku sudah tau '' ungkap sungmin santai

'' l-lalu kenapa kau memintaku jadi namjachingumu'' ujar kyuhyun sedikit heran

''aku tidak masalah jika menjadi selingkuhan mu hyung '' ungkap sungmin lagi

Sekilas sungmin melirik kibum sekedar ingin mengetahui expresinya tapi melihat kibum tenang-tenang saja meski ia di tembak oleh adik kandungnya sendiri membuwat kyuhyun kesal

'' baik mulai sekarang kau resmi menjadi selingkuhan ku kim sungmin '' ujar kyuhyun yang melangkah ke arah sungmin

Sukses membuwat kibum membelalakkan matanya lebar

''yah cho kyuhyun apa-apaan ucapan mu itu '' ujar kibum dengan kesal bahkan tangannya sudah terkepal sempurna

'' memang kenapa kim bukankah kau tadi tampak tak perduli aku yang di tembak adik kandungmu jadi kau tidak berhak marah '' ujar kyuhyun santai

Dalam sekejap suasana ruangan itu sudah di penuhi ketegangan

**TBC**

Annyong hyunie balik lagi moga suka ya dengan cerita ini

Oh yah semakin kalian banyak review semakin cepat hyunie updetnya

Akhir kata tolong review 0-0

Thanks to

Elfma ayu sparkyu ; nhe udah di lanjut chingu

Ika zordick ; makasih chingu , ini sudah di lanjut

Desviana407 ; iya mereka udah jadian dan kyuhyun di sini bisa berkelahi coba deh liyat ch1 udh d jlsn di sana kyu bisa berkelahi , ini udah updet asap

Dona tan 144 ; kibum memang gak romantis chingu , tuh jawabannya udah di jelasin di atas , nhe dah di lanjut

Retno dewi 777 ; nhe dah di lanjut moga sukak

Guest ; kyuhyun di sini bisa seme bisa juga uke he ..he .. tergantung mood aku mau jadiin dia gimana , tuh udah ada kyuminnya cuman kihyun tetep pair utama di sini

Kyufiie99 ; nhe udah di lanjut , aku kurang paham dengan pertanyyaan mu maksudnya siapa yang di jadikan uke oleh kyu?

Cuttiekyu ; emang aneh chingu wk ..wk ..waw


End file.
